McLAREN MP4/4
Earn this car FREE by completing the Fearless, before Dec 28th. The McLaren MP4/4 is a highly successful Formula One car entered by McLaren in the 1988 F1 World Championship. It was designed by engineer Steve Nichols, with assistance from the team's technical director Gordon Murray. Powered by a 1.5L Honda RA168-E V6 turbocharged engine, it was driven by Alain Prost and Ayrton Senna. The car won all but one race in the season, helping Senna to his first drivers' championship, as well as securing the constructor's champion for McLaren. It remains statistically as the most dominant single season car, with a winning percentage of 93.8% (15 of 16 races). Availability The McLaren MP4/4 is available in one series: * MP4/4 Historia bonus series in the Legend category This vehicle was added in the Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) released of Dec 2017 and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking MP4/4 Historia. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Fearless Characteristics Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select > purchase car screen. ## Template:Navbox/manufacturer/McLaren - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - increase the cost, once known. ## McLaren - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:McLaren